uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Hertfordshire bus route 84
Hertfordshire bus route 84 is a contracted bus service for Hertfordshire County Council, in London and Hertfordshire, England. It is currently contracted to Metroline. The bus service's current route runs between New Barnet and St Albans, although Bus Passes, Travelcards, Freedom Passes, Saver tickets and Oyster card PAYG are accepted only between New Barnet Station and Potters Bar Cranborne Road '''. Although its route has changed several times in the past, it is possibly one of the longest running bus services in the London and the South East (even though Hertfordshire qualifies as being in the East of England). It was the last London bus route to be converted to wheelchair-accessible operation. History The 84 is itself a bit of an anomaly, being one of the furthest reaches of "red bus" territory. Traditionally London Transport's territory extended considerably further out than it does now, but operations were split between '''Central Buses, covering Greater London as we know it today, and Country Buses covering the more outlying areas. However, the boundaries were by no means precisely defined, and one Central Buses garage lay well in Country Buses territory. That was Potters Bar, and the result was that many routes in this part of Hertfordshire were operated by Central Buses, even though they would more logically have been Country operations. However, the 84 used to reach further into London. In 1936 it ran from St Albans to Golders Green, albeit omitting Potters Bar itself by running via New Road. Meanwhile, new trolleybus route 645 started in August 1936, running between Edgware and North Finchley via Cricklewood, and in June 1938 was extended to Barnet, thus duplicating the 84 over this section. A wartime economy took place from May 1940, with the 84 withdrawn south of Whetstone, but retaining some dignity by running to Arnos Grove instead. Indeed, at weekends buses on the 84 could be seen as far away as Walthamstow (Crooked Billet). The route was cut back to New Barnet in the 1960s, allowing it subsequently to explore some new territory which was later given over to new route 84A (now the 184). Buses were also diverted to operate through Potters Bar, and the route now provides the main service between there and Barnet where once there were quite a few different, but mostly irregular, services. But the anomaly of red buses running well out into Hertfordshire continues, now under the stewardship of Metroline. The route is not a Transport for London contract, but it enters London for a short section and London bus passes and Travelcards are valid out as far as Potters Bar station. On 2 September 2006, the double-deck step entrance Volvo Olympians were replaced by single-deck Dennis Dart SLFs to allow the route to become low floor (except on Sundays where the double-decker buses are used). In addition, school route 84X was introduced in 2 September 2006, providing extra double-deck journeys between New Greens and New Barnet Station. After the 2 years extension, the Metroline Volvo Olympians was withdrawn on 8 June 2008, and the Dennis Dart SLF / Plaxton Pointers were replaced by brand new single door 10.8m long Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts (DEL). 84X was also withdrawn at the same time. These were unusual to London in having LED destination displays. The Sunday afternoon service was increased to every 45 minutes. From 2 January 2012, the route no longer accepted Transport for London tickets. Current route Route departing St Albans * St Albans St Peter's Street * The Maltings *Victoria Street *Alma Road for St Albans station *London Road *London Road opposite Mile House Lane *London Road *London Colney High Street *London Colney Savercentre *Barnet Road *St Albans Road opposite de Havilland Aircraft Heritage Centre *St Albans Road *South Mimms White Hart PH *Cecil Road *Mutton Lane opposite Furzefield Centre *Mutton Lane opposite Cranbourne Road *'Potters Bar station' *Darkes Lane *Church Road *Hatfield Road *Oakmere Park opposite Potters Bar bus garage *Barnet Road *Ganwick Corner *Great North Road *Hadley Highstone *Hadley Green for Monken Hadley *Barnet High Street for Spires Shopping Centre *'High Barnet station' *Barnet Hill *Station Road *'New Barnet station' Route departing New Barnet *'New Barnet station' *Station Road *Barnet Hill *'High Barnet station' *Barnet High Street for Spires Shopping Centre *Hadley Green *Hadley Highstone *Great North Road *Ganwick Corner *Barnet Road opposite the Lion PH *Potters Bar High Street *'Potters Bar bus garage' *Hatfield Road *Church Road *Darkes Lane *'Potters Bar station' *Mutton Lane opposite Cranbourne Road *Mutton Lane opposite Furzefield Centre *Cecil Road *South Mimms opposite White Hart PH and Blanche Lane *St Albans Road *St Albans Road de Havilland Aircraft Heritage Centre *Barnet Road *London Colney Savacentre *London Colney High Street *London Road *London Road opposite Mile House Lane *London Road *Alma Road near St Albans station *Victoria Street opposite The Maltings *'St Albans' St Peter's Street See also *List of bus routes in London *Metroline *Hertfordshire External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Timetables of Hertfordshire buses and trains * Route 84 Full Timetable * Route 84X Full Timetable Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Barnet Category:Transport in Hertfordshire